Art Blanc (S3-S1)
Art Blanc has appeared in Horror RPG Series 3, Season 1. |- | |} Character History "I recommend you stay alive until the fucking clock counts down" - Art Blanc Early Life Little is known about the life of Art Blanc prior to his career as a lawyer. He was born in Los Angeles, California on February 20th, 1965 and excelled in school and after graduating from both high school and college, pursued a career in law, interested in being an attorney. Art had a fairly successful career as an attorney for the Los Angeles District Attorney's office, where he found success both as an attorney and prosecutor, winning a good number of cases. In the early 2000s, Art became a business associate of John Kramer, a successful civil engineer and toymaker for the L.A.-based engineering firm, Standard Engineering Limited. Art helped John with all of his legal affairs regarding the design and construction of John's very first building that he created and owned, the Gideon Meat Packing Plant, located in one of Downtown L.A.'s warehouse districts at 11235 Blake Drive. Art and John remained close friends and business partners, with Art also serving as John's business partner when John had been commissioned by SEL to design special homes for low-income families in the more economically weak sects of Los Angeles. Art managed to balance his career as both John's business partner and an attorney, where he failed to get Officer Daniel Robert Rigg charged with assault against an allegedly abusive father at Bousman Elementary School. Parting of Ways Art's relationship with John Kramer as both a business partner and friend came to an end in early 2004, when a few months after the tragic death of John's unborn son after his pregnant wife Jill Tuck had been robbed by a violent drug user at her drug clinic, John became increasingly distant and cold to both Art and Jill. Art spent a good amount of time comforting the still grief-stricken Jill, and the two went to visit John at his personal workshop. Art tried to get John's spirits uplifted and reminded him of the business deal they had with his buildings for the low-income families, but John instead shunned Art away and requested his share of the money from the sales and rentals of the buildings go to Jill, instead. Disappointed at losing a friend, Art became more acquainted with Jill and comforted her when he could. He went about his usual business ways, but he became somewhat controversial among the DA's office when he had been successful in acquitting a prostitute and pimp named Brenda Boylain, a rapist named Ivan Landsness and Rex Koules, the allegedly abusive father Rigg assaulted a few years earlier. Unknown to Art, these acquittals would come back to haunt Art in a major way come the year 2006. Fighting to Survive In early October of 2006, a year after the Jigsaw Killer first struck terror into Los Angeles and six months after Jigsaw's identity was revealed as none other than John, Art found himself as one of Jigsaw's newest test subjects. He was at home when a pig-masked figure broke into his home and knocked him out. He later awoke to find himself inside a mausoleum somewhere in Los Angeles, with his mouth sewn shut and a chain-noose around his neck connected to an automated pulley device of sorts that was slowly reeling him closer, along with a man named Trevor who was in a similar predicament except his eyes had been sewn shut; communication between both men was virtually impossible. Art desperately tried to speak to Trevor after seeing Trevor was blindly wielding some cutlery that had apparently been left for them both, but Art's sewn-shut mouth made that impossible. Art had also seen that Trevor had a key around his neck that would unlock the padlocks securing the chain-nooses around their necks, but it would be easier said than done to obtain the key due to Trevor's wild swings with the edged weapon he was wielding. Art was wounded by Trevor in his knee and in great pain, but as the chains were reeled in closer to the automated pulley device and the risk of neck breakage increased, Art acted out of desperation and brutally beat Trevor to death over the head with a nearby hammer. Unwilling Accomplice After grabbing the key from Trevor and undoing his lock in time (as well as tearing out his mouth stitches), Art was now mobile, but his ordeal was far from over; he found a nearby tape player with a tape that had a message for him, telling him he was required to assist with a complex series of tests in a couple of weeks from then. Art was then suddenly jumped by the pig-masked figure from before and had a contraption rigged to his back that was rigged to sever into his spinal column if he failed to follow the rules. Over the next two weeks, Art was forced to monitor the people he acquitted in court - Brenda Boylain, Ivan Landsness and Rex Koules - and capture them for a game involving LAPD SWAT Commander Daniel R. Rigg. Art was provided a van with the supplies he needed to set up the traps, break and enter homes and also given the sedatives and restraints to capture the subjects for Rigg's game. It had been a grueling and demanding process, but he got it all done by the time October 21st rolled around, having set up every trap he had to where he was required. After Art was done with his task, he headed to Gideon where he was instructed to go and went to one of the meat plant's large storage rooms, where computer equipment was left for him to keep track of Rigg once he entered Gideon, along with another test subject inside the meat plant, Jeffrey Denlon. Inside the storage room were LAPD Detectives Eric Matthews and Mark Hoffman, both of whom were set on a large weighing scale that was kept balanced only by Eric's weight on a large ice block on the scale. Art was to make sure Eric stayed on the block at all times, otherwise the scale would tip over and the melted ice water would make contact with a nearby electrical rod connected to a nearby electrical generator, resulting in death for Hoffman. Art would scuffle with Eric a couple of times when Eric tried committing suicide due to his miserable state of mind, but Art prevented it. It was a long and tense ninety minutes for Art, waiting for Rigg to make it to Gideon while making sure both Eric and Hoffman were alive. He notified both of them that once the ninety minutes was fully up and Rigg made it through, they would all be free to go. However, things could be disastrous if Rigg made it through before then; two large ice blocks were rigged above Eric's head to crush his head if the door was opened before the ninety minutes ended due to the chain connected to the mechanisms above Eric's head containing the massive ice blocks. "Jigsaw's fucking testing you!" The ninety minutes were nearly over when Rigg finally entered Gideon and followed the clues left for him that led to the storage room. Art, with a remote control device that would disable the traps once the timer ran out, awaited with eagerness for things to finally be over, when Rigg finally made it to where the storage room was. Only mere seconds remained when Rigg burst through the door as the timer had only one second left. Art, frantic to keep Rigg out before the time was officially up, was shot by Rigg as the ice blocks swooped down to crush Eric's head and kill him. Art, dazed and in a state of shock, demanded as to why Rigg burst through the door before the timer ended, but all he got were angry shouts and outbursts from Rigg, who had no idea he was supposed to let time run out to save Eric. Art was about to produce a tape player for Rigg to hear that he failed his test when Rigg shot in the head, killing him, but not before the tape player slid over to Rigg with his game over message, Art having pressed the play button in time. After the disastrous events at Gideon, Art's body had been among many taken to the L.A. County Morgue at the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, where it was kept in cold storage. Role in Horror RPG Series 3, Season One Case of the Lifetime Sometime before John Kramer was to be set-up on trial, Art Blanc was re-animated with the Necrozine serum and was secretly brought to the attorney's offices where he was brief on the current events and the case itself. In March of 2008 at the Los Angeles County Courthouse, many involved with the Jigsaw Killer case were present at the trial along with many of John's past acquaintances and associates, including ex-wife Jill Tuck. Hoffman had also been present at the trial, giving his slightly inaccurate testimony, but John knew better. However during the ending of the trial, someone had sent a disc with a statement by "Hoffman" (really Darkman) that he recorded, where he revealed that he was in fact helping John Kramer with his work, exposing the corrupt detective's double life. Even more incriminating and even surprising was that "Hoffman" even confessed to rigging Amanda's traps to be execution traps. Blanc took cover when Hoffman tried to escape but during the madness, John Kramer was rescued during a smoke bomb while Hoffman gotten arrested. Blanc would later go back to his old life, as much as he could. Regular Appearance Art Blanc stands five feet nine inches tall and weighs around one-hundred fifty to one-hundred sixty-five pounds, with an average body type. He has curly and shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He typically wears business suits but occasionally wears casual clothes. During his two-week ordeal as an unwilling accomplice to the wave of Jigsaw killings in October of 2006, Art had a deep scar on his right cheek from his stitched mouth from his first trap. The scar was crudely stitched together and he had been unable to receive proper medical attention to get it treated due to him being coerced into helping with Rigg's game. However since his re-animation the scar has apparently disappeared, as has the scar on his knee from Trevor's hook attack. Trademark Gear During his ordeal, Art had been given a .44 Magnum Smith & Wesson Model 629 revolver with a laser sight installed in its grip for defense and also provided with the usual Jigsaw Killer gear including the materials to assemble contraptions, as well as some sedatives and heavy restraints for test subjects. Category:Laywers Category:Victims of the Jigsaw Killers Category:Necrozine Reanimated Subjects